The present invention relates to control devices that control a vehicle drive device in which a first engagement device, a rotating electrical machine, a second engagement device, and an output member are sequentially arranged in this order from an input member side on a power transmission path that connects the input member drivingly coupled to an internal combustion engine to the output member drivingly coupled to wheels.